Garo: Makai no Hana
is the fourth installment of the Garo franchise. Produced by Tohokushinsha Film and Omnibus Japan, it was broadcast from April 4 to September 26, 2014 on TV Tokyo , with a total of 25 episodes. Plot Eyrith was a Horror that had been sealed by Makai Priests of the past into a stone slab by using nine Horrors as foundation. In the present day, this seal has been secretly undone by Eiji Busujima, a Shadow Knight who is willing to risk everything to bring back his dead lover, Akari. However, this also set loose the sealed Horrors to prey on innocents. Kouga Saezima's son, Raiga, becomes the new Golden Knight and is tasked by the Senate to deal with Eyrith. Raiga is assigned to find the Slab Horror that contains the seed of Eyrith before she's revived; the Senate sends Madogu (magical tool), Mayuri, a young woman with the power to seal Horrors, a vital ability to seal the nine Horrors after being defeated by a Makai Knight. To further assist them, the Senate also assigns the Shadow Knight, Crow (Giru's disciple), to assist Raiga and Mayuri in their mission, to prevent Eyrith from blooming and bringing Messiah back into the realm of the living. They also gained an unusual friendship with Darkness Hunter, Biku, an internal affairs priest investigating recent events as well. It was only later that the group discovered Eiji was behind releasing Eyrith that they realized what was happening. Characters Makai Knights Allies *Zaruba *Orva *Mayuri *Biku *Gonza Kurahashi *Gento *Shizuru *Nayuta *Shidou *Akari *Jiiru *Meme Villains & Horrors *Eyrith (22-25) *Barg *Azdab (1) *Exta (2) *Succubus (3) *Ilgishin (4) *Stellas (5) *Egosiren (6) *Grimzora (7) *Zaji (7) *Delitus (8) *Lizary (9) *Granda (10) *Caricatuan (11) *Hydra (14) *Ausukutare (15) *Profundes (16) *Horror Woman (17) *Latel (18) *Abysscore (19) *Duoct (20) *Gogeet (21) *Jienda (22) Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Voice actors * : * : * : * : , * : * : * : Suit actors * : * , , , (20), , , : * , : * , , : * , , : * , : * : * , : Songs ;Opening theme * **Composition & Arrangement: Shiho Terada, Yoshichika Kuriyama, Yoichi Matsuo **Artist: Masaaki Endoh, Masami Okui, Hiroshi Kitadani **Episodes: 1-3, 5-12 * **Lyrics & Composition: Hironobu Kageyama **Arrangement: Kenichi Sudo **Artist: JAM Project **Episodes: 13-24 ;Ending theme * **Composition: Noriyasu Agematsu (Elements Garden) **Arrangement: Evan Call (Elements Garden) **Lyrics & Artist: Faylan **Episodes: 1-12 *"my memory, your memory" **Lyrics & Composition: Masami Okui **Arrangement: Shiho Terada, Yoshichika Kuriyama **Artist: JAM Project **Episodes: 13-24 Notes *"Makai no Hana" can be translated as "The Makai Flower". *At some point before the events of this series, the Makai Order had reclassified the naming of Districts by color rather than by directional location. Raiga is said to be the Knight of the Blue District (formerly known as the Eastern District), while Crow is the Knight of the White District. **This was probably done so a Makai Knight could cover more territory and be allowed to collaborate with ones outside their respective Districts, as in the past, Makai Knights had to remain in their own boundaries. References External links *'' '' at Wikipedia *[http://garo-project.jp/TV4/ Garo: Makai no Hana] *[http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/garo-makainohana/index2.html Garo: Makai no Hana] at TV Tokyo